Lavender Scented Candle
by Goddess Shinigami
Summary: A 1x2. Heero is playing some mind games on Duo and it goes a little overboard. Rated PG for mild language.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or anything associated with it sept this fic. I am a poor writer that lives on L 2 and I don't have anything to give you sept a Gundam but if I tell you about that I'll have to kill you. OK now on to the story.  
**  
Lavender Scented Candle  
By, Goddess Shinigami**  
  
  
**Duo sat in his room looking out his window at the darkening sky above him. "It's gonna rain soon, ne, Heero?" He asked his stoic friend who was typing away on his laptop. "Hn.." Was all Heero managed to say before a crack of thunder sounded and knocked the power out. "Heero, are you OK?" Duo asked. He was answered by Heero rummaging through some of the drawers in his desk. Heero struck a match and the room was filled with the golden light from a lavender scented candle.  
  
"When did you get that?" Duo asked enjoying the sweet smell. "Quatre gave it to me when I...admitted to being attracted to...boys." Heero said deeply inhaling the flowery scent. "Oh, yeah, so how is Jack?" Duo asked feeling a little hurt because Heero wasn't attracted to him. "Not so great, he dumped me today." He said sorrowfully._ Yes, I might finally get a chance with him! But wait I feel so bad for him. I have to be sympathetic. Don't make any moves unless he initiates something._ Duo thought  
  
"What happened?" He asked "He said something about not liking boys anymore and that we didn't have anything in common anyway." Heero said bitterly. "Ya know maybe you didn't have anything in common, and if he would treat you like that then he doesn't deserve you in the first place." Duo said comfortingly. "Duo, I'm not cut out for this. I am the perfect soldier. I'm supposed to be straight!" He yelled the last part frustrated with himself. "Heero, there's nothing you can do about it now. Your just gonna have to deal with it." Duo said sitting next to him.  
  
"But...isn't there like hypnosis that can change this sorta thing?" Heero asked silently thinking _I really hope not. This whole thing was a plot to hook up with Duo._ "I don't think so, Heero." Duo stated eyeing his friend who was fiddling with a piece of sting from his shirt. "Heero, are you sure your OK? I mean gettin dumped and all." Duo asked. _Why isn't he upset by this? Oh yeah duh Maxwell. He's the perfect solider. He can't cry._ "I think that was just experimental on my part maybe I'm not gay. I might be straight after all." Heero said watching Duo's face darken and grow sad. _Damnit Heero your an idiot. Can't you see I love you?_ Duo asked himself getting no answer.  
  
He looked up at Heero, the person he loved most, and saw that he was actually concerned. "Heero, why can't you just cry like normal people?" Duo asked tears welling up in his own eyes and falling down his cheeks. "Because I'll always have you to cry for me." Heero said wiping a stay tear off of Duo's face._ Dear Lord don't let him stop! Maybe he does love me back._ Duo thought. "Duo, I told you a lie. Jack didn't really dump me. I dumped him." Heero stated. "But...why?" Duo asked confused. "Because I was realizing that...that I loved Wufei." Heero stated. _That is hilarious. Look at him his jaw is practically on the floor. That was a good one Yuy!_ Heero thought almost laughing out loud.  
  
Duo turned to Heero questioningly. "You...You...love...Wufei?" He choked out. _Holy crap! Heero can't love Wufei. That's just not right!_ "Yep, just figured it out a couple days ago. Jack was so depressed when I dumped him. I actually felt bad for him." Heero said going along according to plan. "But, I thought you said you couldn't handle being gay anymore?" Duo asked a little distressed. "That was just my plot to tell you what happened. I knew it would come to this." He stated.  
  
  
Wufei was also involved in this little head game Heero was playing with Duo. He walked up to the door and knocked. Heero got up and opened it. "Oh, Wufei. Come in. Come in!" Heero said ushering him in. "I just told Duo. He seemed a little shocked." Heero whispered in Wufei's ear. "Shall we shock him some more?" Wufei whispered back. "Oh yes, defiantly." He said pinning Wufei to the wall and kissing him. _Eh, Yuy's not a bad kisser. Not as good as Treize though._ Wufei thought when Heero let him up.  
  
"..." Duo looked like he had been through an electric shock treatment except his hair wasn't all sticking up and frizzed. The other two boys just laughed. "You wanna see some more?" Heero asked grinning mischievously at Wufei. "No...No that's OK." Duo said as he left the two alone in the room.  
  
"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Duo said walking down the hall to Quatre's room. He knocked twice, no one answered. He heard some unusual sounds coming from the room and assumed they, Trowa and Quatre, were currently unable to help him.  
  
He walked out of the dorms and into the night, gazing up at his beloved moon. The clouds and rain had cleared up by now and there were little puddles on the sidewalk reflecting the moons light._ Heero, what is your problem? I mean haven't I been obvious enough? Yet, you kiss Wufei, like that, in front of me. I feel like my heart has just been ripped in two._ He thought as he sat down on a wet bench.  
  
"Wufei, I think we went a little too far. He looks like shit." Heero said looking out the window and down at Duo. "Yeah. Why don't you go apologize?" Wufei said standing next to Heero at the window. "No, I think I'll go along with the plan and let him think that I'm cheating on you. Then tell him the truth." Heero said sure that it would turn out ok. "Whatever you want, Yuy. I just hope he doesn't kill you for this." Wufei said walking out of the room leaving Heero to wait.  
  
After about 2 hours of sitting on that bench his ass was numb so he decided to go in and talk it out with Heero.He walked into the building at the exact moment it started pouring again._ Lucky my ass was getting numb or I would be drenched!_ Duo thought walking down the hall to his room. He got to the door and hesitated. _Are they in there right now? What if they are? You gotta go in anyway baka. He needs to know how you feel._ Duo thought opening the door.  
  
He found Heero asleep on the keyboard of his laptop. "Heero. Heero, wake up, you fell asleep at your laptop again." Duo whispered in his ear and shook him lightly. "Huh?... What is it now?" Heero grunted sleepily. "You fell asleep at your laptop again. Now, that can't be healthy." Duo said chuckling to himself because Heero had key imprints on his face. "Oh, Duo. I've been waiting for you." Heero said now fully awake.  
  
Heero got up from his desk and walked over to the closet. "I got you something." He said rummaging through a plastic bag from one of the stores in the mall. "Here." He pulled out an oddly shaped package and handed it to Duo. He immediately took it and ripped the paper to shreds revealing a black hairbrush with a chibi Duo and scythe. It also had his name on it in bold red letters. "I figured since you haven't had a really good one in years I'd get you one." Heero said putting everything back into his closet. "Heero, I love it." Duo said hugging Heero to death.  
  
"But why?" Duo asked letting go of the Wing Zero pilot. "I just..." Heero said not knowing what to say. He hadn't expected this. So he decided to go with plan B. Just kiss the baka and get it over with. He walked over to Duo and put his arms around him. Heero kissed Duo just like he had kissed Wufei but his time he meant it. When he pulled away, Duo looked as shocked as he had when he had told him he loved Wufei.  
  
"Heero... I thought...that you and Wufei. Aren't you two happy together?" Duo asked touching his lips. "Look, Duo, I was just playing with your head. I never thought it would get this bad. I love you not him. About the only true thing I've told you since the beginning of the night was that I dumped Jack. I'm really sorry. Will you forgive me?" Heero asked looking into Duo eyes so he would know he was telling the truth. "All you had to say were those three words and all was forgiven. I love you to." Duo said kissing Heero lightly.  
"Thank you." Heero said as he turned off the lights and tucked Duo into bed.  
  
~owari~  
*********************************************  
That was the end. Please Review it. If you do. I would really appreciate it.  
~Goddess Shinigami~  
  
  
  
  



End file.
